PhoenixWright: Ace Fighter Pilot
by 6GunSally
Summary: Military AU. Phoenix Wright is a fighter pilot, eager to prove himself in the air. So when he's selected for a special assignment he is excited to show his skills. But when another pilot is murdered, he is dragged into a court martial that could make or break him. Please R&R! Y'all don't know what you're missing….
1. Let the Journey Begin

_**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; I'm just a fan imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda).**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Let the Journey Begin**

* * *

_"Nick, it's me."_

_ "Oh what the heck! How on earth did you get this number?!"_

_ "I asked around and called some of the numbers I found on the internet."_

_ "Well, great! What do you want?"_

_ "Nothing. I don't want anything. I just wanted to see if you were doing well."_

_ "I'm great."_

_ "Good."_

_ "It's too late to talk me out of this, if that's what you were planning to do."_

_ "No, you're right. I won't try to talk you out of this."_

_ "Okay, fine."_

_ "Yes, fine."_

_ "How's my mom doing?"_

_ "She's well."_

_ "Great."_

_ "…"_

_ "Are you paying for this call or am I? Because I don't want to pay to listen to your awkward silences."_

_ "I used a phone card."_

_ "Great."_

_ "…"_

_ "What do you want, Miles? I don't exactly have time to sit here all day and wait for you to—"_

_ "She came back… Miss Hawthorne. So I'm glad for you."_

_ "Wait, she went there? She's back in California?"_

_ "Yes. So I thought perhaps you would be more willing to speak to me."_

_ "Look, whatever! She's still scared, that's all. Once I get my wings and I get settled, I'm coming to get her, and she's going to marry me."_

_ "Yes well, you know how I feel on the subject—"_

_ "Miles, I don't care what you think. We're not friends anymore. So stop trying to chase me down."_

_ "I'm still your friend."_

_ "You don't get it, do you?"_

_ "I'm still your friend, Nick. Even if you want to put this crazy woman between us."_

_ "You know what? You're crazy! Goodbye. Go be crazy somewhere else."_

_ Phoenix slammed the receiver into the phone base—twice for good measure. When he left the small booth he was surprised to see several other JO's waiting to use the phones as well._

* * *

The column of sailors was at least a hundred twenty men strong, three columns of forty in bright blue and gold. They were moving at a steady clip along Hornet Drive toward 5th street. A long formation run showing the squadron's pride and professionalism to those driving along. They were calling cadence to keep in step, mark time and keep their breathing steady.

Phoenix didn't know who the singer was, but it was definitely the oddest cadence he'd heard yet.

"**I don't know!"**

_**(I don't know!)**_

Usually, they did old standards like the "Standard Navy Cadence" or classics like "C-130 rolling down the strip" or something else a little more vulgar that complained about the coffee or the food.

** "I don't know where I'm-ah gonna go when the volcano blows!"**

_**(I don't know where I'm-ah gonna go when the volcano blows!)**_

He smiled to himself, but in his head he was laughing. Who'd have thought a Jimmy Buffet song would make such good cadence? He ran at the head of the column, right next to the guidon, so he could be in front and seen by everyone else.

Phoenix Wright was certain he was put at the head of the column because the Commander overheard his complaints about formation runs.

**"My girl quickly say to me!"**

_**(My girl quickly said to me!)**_

Phoenix Wright was certain he was put at the head of the column because the Commander overheard his complaints about formation runs.

"**Mon you better watch your feet!"**

_**(Mon you better watch your feet!)**_

He started laughing. This really was the weirdest cadence he'd ever heard.

"**Lava come down soft and hot!"**

_**(Lava come down soft and hot!)**_

"Wright! What you laughing about!" he didn't see who shouted at him.

"This song!" He replied anyway.

"**You better lava me now or lava me not!"**

"Aw man!" Phoenix was still laughing.

_**(You better lava me now or lava me not!)**_

"Wright! Stay in line!"

_(Oh man, do these runs suck!)_

* * *

"_So when did you get back?"_

"_Get back to where?"_

"_Back home, to Cali?"_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Miles."_

"_I didn't know you guys were back on speaking terms."_

"_We're not. Well, I think he is, but I'm not."_

"_Feenie, you're the one that ran off with the Navy. You can't expect me to chase you all over the world, can you?"_

"_I was in Florida and now I'm in Virginia. That's not 'all over the world', Dollie. Besides, I can do this and maybe, just maybe we'll have a better chance this way."_

"_Feenie…"_

"_Next month I've got two weeks of leave, and I'm coming home. I want to see you again."_

"_Oh but…"_

"_Where are you staying at, Dollie?"_

"_Um, I'm staying with my sister, Valerie."_

"_You'll wait for me, won't you?"_

"_Yes. I'll wait for you Feenie."_

"_I love you, Dahlia."_

_She hesitated on the other line, "I love you too, Feenie."_

* * *

"Wright!"

Phoenix entered the commander's office and stood at attention in front of his desk.

"You rang, sir?"

"Is everything a joke with you, Wright?"

"No, sir," Phoenix said.

_(This guy was a real piece of work.)_

"Do you know why I called you in here today, Wright?"

"Because I was talking in formation?"

"What?"

"Or was it because I laughed at the cadences being called during PT? The poker thing? Lieutenant Butz owes me his whole paycheck…"

"Wright, if I hear anymore of that, I'm going to change my mind…"

_(Whoops! He called me in here for something good, then?)_

His commander, Commander Armando, rubbed his brow, "You're lucky you're a decent pilot, Wright, because I don't think you've figured out the Navy yet."

Phoenix's shoulders sagged at the remark, "Yes, sir."

"You'll be joining the guys headed for Rhode Island for the graduation ceremony," Commander Armando said.

All Phoenix could do was grin.

Commander Armando stared at him for a few moments and said, "Don't just stand there looking like an idiot! Go and report to Lieutenant Engarde, he's expecting you!"

"Yes, sir!" Phoenix said and turned to exit excitedly from the commander's office.

* * *

_"It's been over a month, sweetie! I thought something might've happened…"_

_ "Mom, you worry too much," Phoenix said, "I'm still in training. So I've been busy, that's all."_

_ "But it's so dangerous flying those planes!"_

_ "That's why I'm insured, mom."_

_ "That isn't funny Nick! I would rather have you than all the money the Navy could throw at me."_

_ "Mom, you're going to make me blush."_

_ "Are you eating enough, sweetheart? I can send some cookies and things."_

_ "Mom, I'm fine. Those pictures you got were from right after OCS, where they made us work out like six hours a day. Here we only have to workout three hours a day."_

_ "Poor thing!"_

_ "Oh I'm joking mom, I'm fine. I'm taking care of myself."_

_ "So Nick, I have something I've been meaning to ask you about…"_

_ "Uh… What is it, mom?"_

_ "Who is Dahlia Hawthorne? She came by the house a few days ago…"_

_ "Dahl—she went to see you?"_

_ "Did you promise her something, sweetheart? Are you guys dating or something?"_

_ "Well…"_

_ "Oh, I think she's a lovely thing, darling. She was so sweet and she has that lovely dark hair…"_

_ "Dark red…?"_

_ "I asked Miles about her and he has a much different opinion, though."_

_ "You talked to—why are you talking to him?"_

_ "I thought you two were friends?"_

_ "It's complicated, mom. But don't listen to him, he's got the wrong idea. I love Dahlia. That's all you need to know."_

_ "When are you coming home? I haven't seen you in almost a year! You've got a lot of explaining to do here at home. Phone calls once a month aren't going to cut it, Nick!"_

_ "Mom! I'm in the Navy. Did I tell you that? Because I can't just take off whenever I want to. I have an obligation—I took an oath."_

_ "When are you coming home?"_

_ "Next month, mom."_

_ "Thank God."_

_ "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll see you in a couple of weeks."_

_ "Okay, sweetie. I love you."_

_ "Bye, mom."_

* * *

"You're going to do what?" Larry said.

"Yeah," Phoenix said while opening a half-pint carton of milk, "Commander Armando says I'm going to do the flyover at the Academy."

"How'd you get picked?"

"Obviously, I was picked because I'm awesome," Phoenix said.

Larry shook his head and scraped the last forkful of Chicken-a-la-king off of his tray. After a moment he pointed at Phoenix's tray.

"Are you going to eat that?" Larry asked.

Phoenix gave him a baleful look and said, "Yes. If I wasn't going to eat it, I wouldn't have gotten it."

Larry stood up, "I'm going to see if they'll let me have seconds."

As soon as Larry had vacated his seat, another person sat in front of Phoenix. He looked up to see his recent companion.

"Mister Engarde," he said, "What a pleasant sur—"

"Cut the crap, Nick," Engarde said, "What is this about you taking Doug's place at the Graduation Ceremony?"

"I don't know," Phoenix said innocently, "I was just told this morning by Commander Armando."

"I see," Engarde said, "And did he say why Doug is getting pulled?"

Phoenix just shook his head. He was starting to wish Engarde would go away.

"You're a dirt-bag Wright. I don't want to fly with you, and I'm going to make sure I don't have to."

Phoenix looked defiantly at the Lieutenant, but he couldn't find it in himself to justify so silly a threat with a response.

Engarde stood up and then slammed the table with his hand hard enough that Phoenix flinched and half the galley turned to look in their direction.

Phoenix met Engarde's eye.

_(That was uncalled for.)_

"I'll see you around, Nicky," Engarde said and then walked away tugging at the collar of his leather flight jacket.

"What was that all about?" Larry asked as he sat down in his seat again.

"I think Lieutenant Engarde might not like me," Phoenix said.

"Really dude?"

"Yeah… Doesn't matter what he says anyway," Phoenix said turning his attention back to his lunch, "The commander told me I was going, so he doesn't have a say in it."

"This reminds of that time when I was dating Giselle and she was like, 'I'm going to date you and I don't care what Giancarlo says'. Then Giancarlo came up to me and said 'Hey! That's my wife!' Totally a messed up situation…"

Phoenix stared at Larry for several moments and then said, "Larry, how is that similar at all?"

* * *

_"Dahlia?"_

_ "Who is this?"_

_ "It's me, Phoenix—we just talked earlier…"_

_ "Uh… Oh, Phoenix. How did you get this number?"_

_ "I Googled you—how come it says you're still in Florida?"_

_ "Because I'm in Florida, you idiot!"_

_ "Wait… When we talked earlier you said you were back in California. You went to see my mom a couple days ago?"_

_ "Ah…"_

_ "Miles said he saw you too…"_

_ "Right—I'm in Florida City…"_

_ "Florida City?"_

_ "Yeah, that little town we visited—outside of Temecula?" _

_ "Huh?"_

_ "You're so daft sometimes, Phoenix…"_

_ "Um… Earlier I told you I was going home on leave, do you think you could pick me up at the airport?"_

_ "Am I going to be your chauffeur now?"_

_ "No Dollie—I just thought… you know…"_

_ "I'll call you back. I'm at work right now."_

_ "Oh okay. Do you have this number?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I can't take calls after twenty-two hundred."_

_ "What?"_

_ "We have lights out at ten."_

_ "Oh. I forgot you lost your mind and joined the service."_

_ "You forgah—"_

_ She hung up._

(Geez it's like night and day with this woman.)

* * *

"Hey brah… You got another phone call?"

Phoenix turned from the booth and stared at his recent companion.

"Hey Doug," he said, "I was just trying to square some stuff away at home."

Lieutenant Swallow smiled, "I hear you man, that long distance crap can screw with your head. It's probably better to just cut those ties sooner rather than later."

Phoenix nodded solemnly and stepped away from the phone.

"Do you need to make a call?"

"No," Swallow said, "I'm the hall monitor tonight."

He laughed sardonically and slapped Phoenix on the back.

"You better get to bed, man, if you want to keep up with Engarde and those guys."

Phoenix felt a little uncertain, but forced a smile.

(He doesn't seem like he's pissed at me for taking his spot.)

"Good night, brah," Lieutenant Swallow said.

"You too," Phoenix said and then made his way down the corridor and back to his room.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! **_

_**Chapter one is completely overhauled—if anyone was paying attention. Got some very good advice in a review… Thanks Lieju!**_

_I've wanted to do this for a while, so here goes! A prequel to the __**Mighty Wings Trilogy**__ (what's that? Mighty Wings sucked, and now I'm doing three of them [INTERROBANG])_

_**I have been told I am crazy.**_

_Yes, the lyrics are off, but it's a cadence, so it's going to be off…_

_I'm pretty sure Matt Engarde is younger than Phoenix in the games, but I played him older for the story's sake… _

_OCS=Officer Candidacy School (for non-Academy officers with degrees from other schools)_

_NAS=Naval Air Station (where the planes at)_

_PT=Physical Training (good for you! hah! Hah! Good for me!)_

_Guidon=The flag carried by the lead in the formation column; the person in that position that carries the flag (for marching, drill, or formation runs)_

_Galley=Where the food at_

_F/A-18Es are one-seater planes, while the F/A-18Fs are two seaters. So, unlike Mighty Wings (if anyone even remembers, there wont be any NAOs flying in tandem with the pilots)_

_Officer Ranks:_

_O1- Ensign (butter bar)_

_02- Lieutenant Junior Grade (Jay-jee)_

_03- Lieutenant (El-tee)_

_04- Lieutenant Commander_

_05- Commander_

_06-Captain_

_**Thanks for reading! Hopefully the notes at the end will get shorter as the story progresses!**_


	2. Shave and a Haircut

**Chapter 2:**

**Shave and a Haircut**

* * *

_No way! I'm not going to waste my time with him anymore. He's the one thinking that he's always right—like some kind of genius. But the fact is, I met Dahlia—my Dollie—and I fell in love. _

_ Really, he's just jealous._

_ It's not as if he could get a girl to date him if he wanted. I've never met a more stuffy, insufferable, know-it-all in my entire life!_

_ And to think we were best friends since grade school. I don't know what happened to him, but Germany changed him. And not for the better._

_ I really wish everyone would stop telling me to reason with him. I've moved on. I have my own life now. I don't need him—I don't need any of them._

_ Just Dollie. She's back and forth about it, but I think she'll come around. There's a certain glamour that comes with being an officer's wife. Especially, if that officer is a fighter pilot—like me._

_ She's wild though. Sometimes I don't get her. She's sweet and nice one minute and kind of sassy the next—it's cool, it's all part of why I love her._

_ I can't wait to go home and see her. I can't wait for her to see me. Funny how much a shave and a haircut can change a man. But I digress, the whole point of this was to make it easier for us to cut ties with all of that and move on. I don't need to be constantly reminded of all the things I messed up back home._

_ This was a new beginning. A rebirth even. Shave and haircut included._

* * *

They glistened in the pale gray dawn as the sun rose to strike canopies and wing-tips. This was the kind of stuff little boys dreamed about, and now this was life. This was so unreal.

Phoenix pedaled faster along the empty track that paralleled the flight line and his chosen chariot. The F/A-18E Super Hornet. This was unreal.

He hated waking up early, but it was worth it to get a good ride in instead of formation runs in the morning. So he took advantage of it every chance he could. As a bonus, some of the other guys seemed to think he was some kind of fitness nut racing his bike across base and along the flight line. That couldn't hurt his rep.

A gig like this was all about rep.

Larry was still sleeping when Phoenix came back into the room to grab his shave kit and his clothes to head to the shower. As he walked toward the head, he half wondered if he should've woken that guy up.

He got along quickly and easily with Larry, and Larry told a lot of weird stories. The kind of stories that distracted from the growing problems he'd left back home.

Today he was about to see one of his biggest dreams come to fruition. Today he was going to go up with Engarde to practice Basic Fighter Maneuvers. He was going to get a chance to prove himself against guys with one or two deployments under their belts. Guys who'd clocked hundreds of flight hours in some of the most hostile places in the world.

After weeks of waiting and hoping, he was going up with the big boys and show off his talent.

"Nick, dude," Larry said as Phoenix exited the head and dressed in his flight suit, "Today's the big day, huh?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

"Are you nervous?"

"No," Phoenix said and then paused, "Well, maybe a little."

"Maybe Engarde will be a little nicer to you once he sees you fly."

Phoenix shrugged into the top of the flight suit and zipped it up, "We'll see."

* * *

_I started with Fine Arts—but only for a semester. Miles is the one who convinced me to go into criminal defense. I was doing fine, and then—he just never liked Dollie._

_I switched to Aeronautical Science, because I didn't want to be a lawyer anymore. Astronaut was suddenly more appealing. It was a tough switch but I managed to graduate on time, that's when Dollie and I decided to elope._

_Well, it was her idea—I just didn't have anything planned._

_We fought a lot in Florida. It was like living there made her a different person. Then there was all that drama with the guy next door and accidental death and… It was a mess._

_She left me after that. She just had to clear her mind, you know?_

_I was at a very low point there—I guess you could say things couldn't get worse. The Navy thing seemed like a way out and a way to get steady pay while still trying for the astronaut gig. Turns out, I should've joined the Air Force…_

_I was in Rhode Island for OCS when Dollie started calling me again. What a relief._

_Mom was the one who freaked out when I told her what I'd decided to do._

_She didn't come out for my commissioning._

_No one did—except for Miles. Though, he wasn't exactly invited._

* * *

"Aren't you hungry?"

Phoenix looked up at Larry. He poked around his tray and then set down his fork again. Larry's brow furrowed with concern.

"Are you okay, man? Do you feel sick?"

Phoenix swallowed and then forced a smile, "I'm fine."

He hoped Larry didn't notice the tremor in his voice.

"You should probably eat something or you will get sick," Larry said sounding surprisingly sage.

Phoenix stared at the tray in front of him, "If I don't eat, I won't throw up."

Larry burst out laughing, "You're freaking out like you've never flown one of these before."

"This will be my first time flying a non-training flight."

"You seemed fine earlier, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know," Phoenix met Larry's eye and frowned, "the closer it gets, the more nervous I am."

"Then it'll be over," Larry said and he reached across the table to take Phoenix's untouched sausages, "It's not like you're going on a deployment. It's just a little BFM with the Gold Team."

Phoenix stood up and looked down at Larry with a sudden rise in confidence, "You're right. I got this. Easy day!"

"You're awesome," Larry said.

"I'm awesome," Phoenix said.

"An Ace," Larry goaded him on.

"Yes," Phoenix said with his hands on his hips and his shoulders back in a confident stance.

"You're going to crash and burn," Larry said.

Phoenix deflated suddenly, "I thought you were going to stop with the stupid Top Gun references. That movie is gay."

Larry's expression darkened, "You're gay."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Take it back Wright!"

Phoenix ran his fingers through his spiky hair while his shoulders trembled with laughter, "That movie is the reason the Navy got rid of the Tomcat."

"Shut up," Larry protested.

* * *

_I can't wait to see Dollie again—I've been away from home for too long._

_I can't wait for her to see me, either. Chicks dig guys in uniform—right?_

* * *

"Wright! Are you just going to stand there all day?"

Phoenix jerked out of his reverie and looked up to see Commander Armando standing in front of him.

"Um… No sir," Phoenix said but he didn't move.

Everyone, including the maintenance Petty Officers stared at him. Endgarde smiled.

"Oh," Phoenix said and put on his helmet and adjusted the straps of his harness before stepping away from the group and walking down the blazing white strip of flight line to find his plane.

He could hear them laughing at him.

_(This is when you got to force your biggest smile.)_

He grinned as he approached his plane and succeeded in creeping out the ABH3 completing his checks.

"Petty Officer Singh, good morning," Phoenix said.

"Morning, sir," Singh said, "Nice day, isn't it?"

Phoenix nodded absently, he was adjusting his straps again. He turned when he saw Engarde and another pilot approaching their planes. Then he went around to climb the ladder into the cockpit.

* * *

_The first time I sat in a Hornet, I felt complete. Like everything I was studying and practicing for had finally come to its fruition. Of course, I didn't fly that day. I was getting trained by one of the maintainers about the real thing._

_Simulators… I don't have to explain to you how a flight simulator is different from actually flying._

_Today kind of feels like that. That very first day._

_But geez… Someone could have told me Commander Armando was going to be watching._

* * *

Phoenix stared at the gauges and switches on the console in front of him as the canopy came down. The maintainer standing on the ladder next to the plane banged on the glass canopy and motioned to his headset.

"Can you hear me, sir?"

Phoenix looked at and nodded before realizing the movement would be lost with all of the equipment he was wearing. He gave a thumbs up.

The petty officer returned the sign and scrambled down the ladder and then dragged it out of the way.

"Clear!"

The voice crackled into his headset and like clockwork, Phoenix moves his gloved hands to flip on both engines.

He was directed out of his 'parking' spot and onto the flight line for taxi. He revved his engines feeling the power and the roar rumble beneath and all around him. He adjusted his flaps and waited for the signal to go.

Lieutenant Swallow was acting as LSO for this training mission and Phoenix all but held his breath waiting for him to give the go ahead.

* * *

_I have to play this right. We're supposed to launch and recover on the decks of ships floating in the middle of the ocean. We're a little spoiled on land._

_The Commander always says 'Train like you fight", so take off and landing will be just as important as how well I maneuver. _

_If I do well enough, I might start training with the others on work-ups underway._

_I say bring it on._

* * *

He set her on full throttle and shot down the runway.

_(This is the point of no return. Once you hit take off speed, you're going up. On a ship you don't have miles of runway to change your mind. In fact we only get a few hundred feet to take off and land in.)_

He checked his speed and pulled back on the rudder.

_(You can feel it when the wheels leave the pavement. The sensation of floating. Time stops for a moment. I love this!)_

Then he was airborne. He flew straight ahead before pulling back and rising to a different plane and arching up until he was upside down and headed the way he came. He had to barrel roll to bring her right side up again before leveling her out and falling into a hold pattern to wait for the others.

"Show off!" He heard Lieutenant Swallow's voice in his head set chuckling at him.

_(I'm pretty awesome at this kind of stuff.)_

* * *

_**A/N : Thanks for reading! **_

_I'm glad someone's reading this! You are awesome!_

_BFM-Basic Fighter Maneuvers (basic movements that fighter aircraft practice in flight to practice for real life situations, dog fights; evasions; etc.)_

_Deployment-In this case, a squadron will go out with a Carrier. Each trip out and back = a deployment. These can take 6-10 months or more._

_Head-the bathrooms_

_Commissioning Ceremony—When a person becomes a Military Officer_

_ABH3-Aviation Boatswain's Mate –Handler Third Class, one of the enlisted maintainers in a squadron._

_PM or review for further explanations. Obviously, I'm not a pilot so any corrections or suggestions would be greatly appreciated._


	3. Negative G's

**Chapter 3:**

**Negative G's**

* * *

_The first plane I ever flew was called the DA20 Falcon while I was at IFS training out near Pensacola. I thought the plane was kind of funny looking._

_ But we have to start somewhere._

_ I remember feeling very unimpressed with this funny little plane. For some reason, I thought we'd get a sexier plane right away._

_ All of my doubts about flying a funny little plane like that died once we got airborne. I guess flying that plane is the equivalent of getting on your first bicycle with training wheels. It's enough to be able to move it on your own._

_ The first time I was airborne was on that funny little plane. Just being airborne was amazing enough. It was love at first flight._

* * *

Phoenix swallowed hard. This didn't seem very much like a game anymore. Engarde's plane rose up behind him closing in on his four O'clock.

"Hey there Nicky! You're about to get hit."

Phoenix started to zig-zag to avoid him and he went up a couple hundred feet to slow down.

"Oh you think a little old school weaving is going to stop me?"

Soon the both of them were stuck scissoring along, crossing over and under each other. He looked over and saw Engarde's helmet pointed at him.

_(This guy is stupid and crazy!)_

Phoenix swallowed knowing that he didn't have enough momentum to keep this up, let alone evade him—not unless he could bring up his speed quickly and steadily.

Engarde crossed below him again, way too close for comfort. The forces from Engarde's plane caused Phoenix's plane to tilt suddenly and he almost lost control.

But he didn't.

_(I can do crazy…)_

Phoenix let his nose drop drastically and he picked up speed as he began a tight downward 180. His hands clamped painfully tight on the yoke as he turned and he could feel the blood rushing to his head. Negative Gs could be much more damaging than positive. As he continued into his turn, he managed to bank steeply enough to combat the negative Gs finishing his turn upside down and only about 600 feet above the ground.

He could hear them shouting in his headset, voices crackling and talking over each other. But he needed to focus. He could see Engarde circling around and coming toward him on a plane at least two thousand feet above him.

Phoenix opened up and brought his fighter upward in a graceful arc that put him right on Engarde's six. Engarde didn't seem to notice him at first.

"Hey Matt," Phoenix said.

"What the—? How'd you—?"

Once Phoenix had him he wasn't going to lose him. He followed and anticipated every twist and turn as if they'd choreographed it.

He didn't know how long they stayed at it. It felt like hours before they were ordered to return to a landing pattern.

Phoenix could feel his hands trembling in his anger.

_(This guy could have got us killed!)_

* * *

_After IFS we do API at NAS Pensacola. Which involves a lot of classroom study on how flying affects your body and why planes are shaped the way they are. There's a lot of swimming too._

_ One thing we practiced was bailout procedures over water. Apparently, there's a high chance we'll fall into the ocean if we get shot down or stalled or whatever. We used the helo-dunker to practice escaping. It was kind of fun, actually._

_ I think the thing I hated the most was the mile swim. _

_ Oh, I bet you're thinking 'people swim that much and more in some competitions'. Well, they're also not wearing flight suits. It feels like you're dragging another person with you._

_ API wasn't just about learning how to be a pilot or how to deal with escape or surviving a plane crash. It wasn't just technical studies of engines and how they work. API was really the first taste of the Naval Air Community and how to fit in. There is a culture among aviators—later it breaks down into platforms types. For example, a P3 pilot has a much different platform and procedures than a Strike pilot._

_ Even though we spent so long in training, it felt like we were moving along. Though, I was relieved after finally graduating to a real F/A-18. That was the whole point of this, right?_

* * *

Phoenix skipped the last few rungs on the ladder and jumped down onto the pavement. He tore off his mask, letting it dangle from the side of his helmet, and made a beeline for Lieutenant Engarde.

"The Hell's wrong with you!" Phoenix shouted up at him. Engarde was still on the ladder and his helmeted head twisted to face Phoenix.

"You could've collided with me. What was the point of that?"

Engarde took his time to finish climbing down and he removed his mask as he approached Phoenix. He chuckled.

"You're fine. No reason to cry about it," he said condescendingly.

Phoenix yanked his own helmet off of his head and glared at Engarde. His spiky hair stood in sweaty clumps of disarray. He grimaced at the other man.

"You're insane," Phoenix said and took a step toward Engarde.

"No," Engarde replied, "That inverted chandelle was insane. I'm surprised your eyes didn't pop out of your head."

Phoenix's eyes did hurt and his head was pounding. He rubbed the back of his head feeling slightly muddled. He felt like he was underwater.

"I don't think you're going with us to Rhode Island," Engarde said. His voice was heavy with mocked concern but he was grinning menacingly down at Phoenix.

(Wait, why does he look so tall?)

"Get medical over here!" Phoenix wasn't sure, but he thought that sounded like Commander Armando.

* * *

_Something else we really focused on in API was aviation physiology; that's where we delved into Newton's Laws of motion and applied mechanical force and acceleration._

_ Well, I wont go into all the boring details—but I do want to tell you about g-forces—this is relevant. _

_ What we call g-forces is actually the rate of acceleration produced by a mechanical force—i.e. a jet engine—which, when applied to a mass creates an equal and opposite reaction that can be felt like weight._

_ For example, if you jump off a cliff, you'll fall feeling no pressure or zero g forces. But if you had a mechanical force—like a jet pack—you could jump off of that cliff and feel weight resistance equal and opposite to the force produced by your jet pack. Meaning that if you pointed straight down toward the ground after falling off of that cliff and your jet pack kicked-in the amount of g-forces you perceived would kill you before you hit the ground._

_ This is why I think people shouldn't use jet packs when cliff diving._

* * *

"Wright!"

Phoenix stirred into consciousness, but he didn't open his eyes. Instead he lay there in the comforting darkness and tried to think about what he'd had for dinner. Because whatever it was wasn't enough. He was ravenous.

When did he go to bed?

"Can you hear me, Wright?"

Phoenix didn't recognize the voice but he nodded and for good measure added, "Yes."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Um," Phoenix thought about it, "I think I'm in bed."

"Where?"

"NAS Oceana?"

_(I think this is my bed.)_

"You had an accident," the voice said, "You're at Portsmouth."

"Huh…"

Phoenix felt cold and thick-fingered hands on his face. He tried to jerk away. But there seemed to be another set of hands holding him still.

"Can you see this?" the voice said.

_(Of course not! My eyes are closed!)_

Phoenix opened his eyes.

_(Hang on… What's happening?)_

He tried again and again, it was like his eyelids were tight shut.

_(That's not it…)_

He tried to close his eyes. They were being held open.

_(No way…)_

"I think my eyes are open," Phoenix said.

"But you can't see anything?"

_(I can't be…)_

"We're bringing you into surgery. Just relax."

"What happened?" Phoenix's voice rose in panic, "Is this… Is this permanent?"

"It's too soon to say, son," the voice said.

"What happened to me?"

"There was an accident, it seems."

"No! I landed! I landed just fine!"

"Just relax," the voice said.

"How am I supposed to relax with this going on?"

"We're going to do an emergency procedure to seal closed some of the blood vessels in your eyes."

"Okay," Phoenix paused thoughtfully, "Will that bring back—"

"Maybe, the doctor said.

* * *

_She pulled up to the gate and rolled down the window so that the man dressed in blue camouflage could address her._

_ "I need to see your ID ma'am," the man said. _

_ "Oh, I don't have an ID, just my driver's license. I'm just visiting my boyfriend. She smiled sweetly at the gate guard and batted her long luxurious lashes in his direction._

_ "Do you know where he works? If he signs you in you can visit—"_

_ "But I wanted to surprise him," she gave him a pout._

_ He smiled at her, "Um, ma'am, I can't let you onto the base."_

_ "Where am I supposed to meet him then?"_

_ "You can enter the NEX parking lot, and call him and have him meet you there."_

_ She glanced in the rearview mirror to see a growing line of cars behind her. The gate guard looked frustrated and scared._

_ "Come on," he said and cross the road and moved one of the traffic cones set up there, "You can U-turn here, and you'll see the entrance for the NEX on the right."_

_ Dahlia clicked her tongue in annoyance and made a show of her anger by peeling out of the gate when she'd cleared the U-turn. She flipped off the gate guard._

_ She pulled into the NEX parking lot and parked her car._

_ Now what?_

_ She stared at the people entering and exiting the building for several minutes before getting out of the car. Most of them looked like civilians, so she would blend in seamlessly._

_ She entered the building and was met by a shopping mall style store with concessions and fast food restaurants in the main hallway. She frowned._

_ One shop looked like it catered to pilots specifically. Carrying a few uniform items and mostly Navy Pride shirts with an aviation theme._

_ Maybe he shops here?_

_ The store itself was relatively empty and the only other patron was not very receptive to her flirtatious looks._

_ She grabbed a water bottle out of the small cooler near the register and made as if to pay for it._

_ "Do you have your ID?"_

_ Dahlia left the water on the counter and walked huffily in the direction of the food court. She sat down in a chair at an otherwise empty table and stared at the people walking in and out of the main NEX store._

_ She was so frustrated. But at least Phoenix Wright was pussy enough to roll over and take it when she took her frustrations out on him._

_ "This seat taken?"_

_ She hesitated and then nodded slowly and three men in Khaki uniforms filled in the empty seats at her table._

_ "So what's a lovely thing like you doing in this place?" _

_ Dahlia winced at the question but managed to smile at the man asking her._

_ "I'm Doug," he said and offered his hand, then he leaned back and motioned at the other three men, "these are my associates, Larry, Petey and Tommy."_

_ "I'm Julia," Dahlia said forcing her brightest smile._

_ "Are you in the Navy?" Petey asked her._

_ "Um, no… I'm just waiting for my brother," she said._

_ "Is he a pilot?" Larry asked, "We might know him."_

_ "Well, yes. He's a pilot on one of those warplanes," she said._

_ "You mean a fighter?" Doug said._

_ "His name is Phoenix Wright."_

* * *

Phoenix blinked at the television and brought his white-socked feet onto the sofa. He could see lights and colors and objects if he really focused on them. But mostly his vision was blurry and no one could say how long this would last or if it would worsen or get better. Phoenix blinked again and rested his chin on his palm. He wasn't going to cry about this. Not anymore.

Larry was the only one that had seen him after he was released from the hospital—except for Commander Armando who actually drove him back from Portsmouth. Phoenix wouldn't get all emotional in front of the Commander.

But in front of Larry it wasn't so hard. Larry blubbered and cried all the time over his rotating status of single or dating. Phoenix really thought he'd lost his sight for good. If his vision problems continued very much longer, he won't be able to fly again—ever.

So things seemed pretty bleak for him. He got seven days SIQ over this and kept to himself, only venturing into the common room when everyone else was out.

_(What did I do to deserve this?)_

"I thought I'd find you here Wright."

Phoenix straightened his posture and sat up at attention at the sight of Commander Armando. He rained in that rigid position even when Armando sat down on the sofa beside him. He was carrying one of the large travel mugs with a carrier on it. Phoenix could smell the coffee even though they weren't sitting particularly close.

Armando took a draught from his coffee mug and then looked at Phoenix.

"You might've died," the Commander said.

_ (That would've been better than this…)_

"I think you'll heal in a few weeks—I have no doubt," Armando continued.

"Have you seen something like this before?" Phoenix said.

"I've seen a steep inverted chandelle before," Commander said, "But that guy crashed into the Indian Ocean—he died."

Phoenix frowned, "You know I knew better—but I couldn't think of another way out."

The Commander put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder, "I had a talk with Engarde the day it happened. There are several other witnesses, but nothing solid like a photo or video."

"Thanks, sir," Phoenix said, but he didn't sound very optimistic.

"Patience is a virtue," the Commander said and took another gulp from his coffee mug, "If you don't take the time to roast the beans just right, it can destroy the brew."

_ (I'm not sure what he's trying to say, but okay.)_

"You have a couple days to coalesce and a couple weeks of leave coming up," The Commander chuckled, "We'll still be here when you get back. There's no need to be contrite, Wright."

_(Wow… That rhymed. Isn't he clever?)_

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Commander Armando stood to leave.

_(Did he just say that?)_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! You are my motivation!**_

_NAS-Naval Air Station_

_SERE-Survival Evasion Resistance and Escape=Survival training required for aviators and Special Forces_

_IFS- The most basic pilot school. _

_API- Aviation Preflight Indoctrination for new aviators that involves swimming, water physio, training on Engineering, Aerodynamics, Air Navigation etc._

_NEX-Navy Exchange=the mall (just kidding) shopping stores for everyday things to designer clothes and purses as well as uniform items. The NEX on Oceana is super awesome! (even if Dahlia doesn't appreciate it)_

_SIQ=sick in quarters_


	4. Foreign Object Debris

**Chapter 4:**

**Foreign Object Debris**

* * *

_"He's at the Naval Hospital as Portsmouth," Larry told her and he couldn't mask the concern in his eyes._

_ "He had an accident on his last flight," Petey added._

_ "Is it fatal?" Dahlia asked innocently, though she couldn't help thinking that Phoenix's death might be more convenient than trying to find him._

_ "It can be," Larry frowned, "But I think he's going to pull through—he would've died by now if he was going to._

_ Dahlia's eyes narrowed as she sized up this Larry guy. He seemed to show the most concern for Phoenix._

(He is the kind of person Phoenix would make friends with.)

_ "Hey, sweetheart," Doug said approaching her from behind, "Glad you could make it."_

_ He'd arrived with another man and motioned toward him, "This is Matt, he's also friends with your brother."_

_ Larry coughed at that but said nothing._

_ "I'm sorry about your brother," Matt said, "You have my condolences."_

_ "That's sweet of you," Dahlia said._

_ Larry glared at her, "Why aren't you more upset? He might be permanently blinded by this! He might even get kicked out of the Navy!"_

_ Dahlia stared at him in shock. Doug and Matt each grabbed one of Larry's arms._

_ "Come on!" Larry said, "I didn't do anything!"_

_ "You leave her alone!" Doug shouted in Larry's ear._

_ "Larry, I think maybe you've had a little too much—" Matt said._

_ "I'm not drunk!" Larry said._

_ "Sure," Matt said, "Get out of here before you get in trouble."_

_ "She's a liar!" Larry said and he pointed at Dahlia, "You need to get her out of here!"_

_ Dahlia feigned shock by gasping and forcing a few sobs, "What is that guy's problem? I've never even met him before!"_

_ Doug joined her where she was sitting atop the picnic table where several of the pilots were grilling burgers and chicken. Doug put his arm around her shoulders. Dahlia pursed her lips._

(This guy just jumps right into it…)

_ She wiggled away but didn't leave his side all together._

_ "Doug," Matt said, "You want a beer?"_

_ Doug nodded._

_ "Julia?" Matt asked._

_ "Sprite if you have it," she said and smiled sweetly at Matt._

* * *

Phoenix was slouched on the common room sofa, staring at the blurry TV and flipping the channels.

"Hey," Larry said.

"Hi Larry."

"How are you feeling?"

Phoenix shrugged.

"On the bright side, you can watch TV now," Larry said.

"No," Phoenix said, "I see colors and some shapes, but it's still blurry."

"Oh," Larry frowned, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Phoenix said.

Larry sat quietly for several minutes, no doubt fixated on the TV.

Finally Phoenix sat up, "Are you really watching this?"

"Huh?" Larry said, "Oh… Not really."

Phoenix changed the channel.

"So um…" Larry began, "Do you know anyone named Julia?"

Phoenix laughed, "Maybe… That's almost like asking 'Do you have a friend named Michael?' Maybe you could try to narrow it down for me?"

"She's your sister," Larry said, "You never told me you had a sister."

"Because I don't," Phoenix said and he turned to stare directly at Larry, "What's going on?"

"I knew it!" Larry said, "She was way too hot to be related to you!"

Phoenix made a face at Larry and turned back toward the TV. He changed the channel.

_(I'm not bad looking…)_

"We met her at the NEX that day you had your eye surgery. She was just sitting there alone. Doug thought she was cute, so we sat at her table. She said her name was Julia and that she was your sister. She was pretty hot though," Larry said.

"Okay," Phoenix said, "What did she look like?"

"I don't know," Larry said, "She was just hot. She had pretty nice—" Larry motioned with his hands, "and she definitely has a Pilates ass."

Phoenix face palmed, "Sometimes, I wish you'd just stop. That was the most useless description I've ever heard."

_(Geez, obsessed much?)_

"Hey," Larry said, "That's what she looked like!"

Phoenix made an exasperated noise and knife handed Larry, "Hair color, eye color, approximate height—that's what I mean by 'What does she look like'. Is it really that difficult for you?"

"Oh no," Larry said, "That's easy! She had red hair, hazel eyes, and she was like five two—cute little thing."

_(Then why didn't you say so in the first place?)_

"Her hair was red?" Phoenix said, "and she pretended to be close to me… by saying she was my sister!"

Phoenix stood up and walked toward the room they shared. He fumbled in his bedside table, recognizing his wallet by feel. He brought it back to the common room and showed it to Larry.

"Look at this!"

"Dude," Larry said, "That's your wallet."

"Well I can't see well enough to find it, but inside my wallet is a picture of her."

Larry took Phoenix's wallet and opened it. He stared.

"The only picture I see is the one on your CAC," Larry said.

"There's a little pocket under my ID, I keep a photo of her in there."

"A photo of who?" Larry said as his fingers found the photo tucked away in the pocket and then he gasped.

"It's her! This is that Julia woman!" Larry said.

Phoenix frowned.

* * *

"_Dahlia?"_

"_Hello Phoenix," she sounded disappointed._

"_How are you?" Phoenix said._

"_I'm fine," she said, "what do you need?"_

"_Nothing, I was just curious, that's all," Phoenix said, "Are you here in Virginia? A couple of the guys here—"_

"_What would I be doing in Virginia? I don't exactly have time to go following after you."_

"_I didn't mean anything by it," Phoenix said defensively, "I was just curious. A couple of guys said there was a girl here that looked like you. They even brought her on Base and she hung out at a barbecue—"_

"_You're wasting my time again," Dahlia said._

"_Dollie! Don't hang up, please?"_

_Dahlia got up from where she was sitting on the bed next to Doug Swallow's sleeping form. She walked over to the small balcony in the off-base hotel room and looked down at the lights of Virginia Beach._

"_You know that I get busy," Dahlia said she pulled a cigarette out of the pack she'd left sitting on the small table on the balcony, "I don't have time for these unexpected phone calls."_

"_I only ever hear from you in passing," Phoenix said, "We haven't really talked—not like we used to."_

_Dahlia sighed and lit her cigarette._

"_What do you mean 'like we used to'?"_

"_You remember, back when we were in Cali and we were always together? We used to take those long walks—"_

"_Hang on," Dahlia said, "Can I call you back in a little while? I'm baking cookies."_

_Phoenix hesitated and even in the silence, she could sense his disappointment, "Sure, that's fine. Just don't forget to call me."_

_Dahlia giggled, "I won't, bye!"_

"_Who was that?" Doug said._

_Dahlia startled, she didn't know he was awake._

"_My idiot brother," she said, "Will you wait a few minutes? I have another phone call to make."_

"_Um, okay," Doug said._

_She went back out onto the balcony and sat down and finished her cigarette. Then she flipped through the contacts on the phone and dialed._

"_Hello?"_

"_Iris," Dahlia said, "can you call him?"_

"_B-but I was on my way to the temple," Iris said._

"_Who cares? Just call him. Massage his ego a little, he's all mopey because he hurt himself."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Never mind what happened! Just call him for me. Remember you're in California."_

"_Oh-okay. I'll call him later? After I'm done…" Iris said nervously._

"_Spare me the details, just get it done," Dahlia hung up before Iris could say another word._

* * *

Phoenix looked at Doug and then Petey and Tommy, "It's true guys. This is my ex—er—my on again off again girlfriend.

"Does your girlfriend have a twin sister or something?" Petey asked.

"No," Phoenix hesitated, "At least, I don't think so."

Doug was staring at the picture, "I don't think that's her."

"I guess people can look alike even if they're not related," Phoenix said.

"Doppelganger," Tommy said, "That's what it's called."

Doug laughed somewhat nervously, "Doppelganger… That must be it."

* * *

_"May I speak to Phoenix Wright?"_

_ "This is he," Phoenix was standing at the entrance to the Squadron's building, dressed in his khaki uniform._

_ "Oh Feenie," Iris said, "I'm so sorry about the other night, I really meant to call you back. Honest I did."_

_ Phoenix smiled, "She must be feeling cute because she was acting cute."_

_ "Don't worry about it," he said, "I know you get stressed out. I'd rather wait than find out you were overly stressed."_

_ "Thanks for understanding, Feenie."_

_ He chuckled and scratched at the back of his head and almost lost his cover._

_ "I'm excited about next week," he said._

_ "What's happening next week?"_

_ "I thought I told you," Phoenix said, "I'm coming home on leave for two weeks."_

_ "Oh Feenie! I can't wait to see you!"_

_ "I can't wait to see you, either," Phoenix was grinning now, "I have something special for you."_

_ "You don't need to bring me anything, just yourself."_

* * *

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Larry said.

Phoenix put down the dumbbell he was using and glared at Larry, "I can see," he said. It's just the edges that are blurry."

"So it's going away," Larry said.

"Seems like it," Phoenix said, "And Commander Armando had them push back my consult with the doc until after I get back from leave. So I'll have more time to let it heal."

"That's pretty sweet."

"Hey Larry," Phoenix said, "Come outside with me."

"Why?"

"I want to go for a run," Phoenix said, "but my peripheral vision is shot. So I need a buddy."

"Oh, okay."

"You can be my seeing eye dog," Phoenix chuckled.

"You're a dog," Larry said.

* * *

_"Julia?"_

_ "Oh," Dahlia said though the cracked door, "Doug, this is unexpected."_

_ "I brought the JP-5 you asked for," he replied and he lifted the can so that she could see it._

_ "I just thought you'd call before you came up here," Dahlia said._

_ "Sorry," Doug said sheepishly, "I thought everyone liked surprises."_

_ "Give me a few seconds," Dahlia said, "I'm indisposed."_

_ After a few minutes she exited her hotel room and walked past Doug, motioning him to follow._

_ "I don't want to bring that into the room," she said, "We'll go put it in my car."_

_ "You can't drive with this," Doug said, "Your car isn't diesel."_

_ "It's for something else," Dahlia said, and she opened the trunk of her car and watched him put the gas can inside._

_ They left the car and walked back toward her room, "Thanks so much Doug for helping get that fuel. My brother was supposed to do it, but, what with his accident and everything…"_

_ "Yeah," Doug said, "Have you seen him yet?"_

_ "You know I can't go on that base," Dahlia said._

_ "I can vouch for you if you want to see him," Doug said._

_ "Oh I couldn't bear to see him injured."_

_ "He's not injured like that. His eyes got messed up, but other than that, he looks normal. Most of the redness has gone too."_

_ "Uh…" Dahlia said, "Redness?"_

_ "Yeah," Doug said, "Basically the negative g-forces his body was subjected to on that flight brought all the blood rushing to his head. The pressure basically popped his eyes."_

_ "What…?"_

_ "Well, just several blood vessels in his eyes."_

_ "That sounds terrible!"_

_ "Actually, it is terrible. Some guys never get their full sight back."_

_ Doug stopped walking and looked at Dahlia, "I'm surprised he hasn't told you about this."_

_ "Oh, my brother is so sweet," she said, "I bet he didn't want me to worry."_

_ Doug didn't seem convinced and he gave her a scrutinizing look._

_ "Are you really his sister?"_

_ "What? Why, yes of course!"_

_ "Hmm… It's weird, because Phoenix had a picture of you in his wallet and he called you Dahlia. He said you were or are his girlfriend."_

_ Now it was Dahlia's turn to scrutinize him._

_ "Are you calling me a liar?" She said._

_ Doug took a step back from her, "If you're not lying, Phoenix is."_

_ "Maybe that accident hurt more than his eyes," she said._

_ Doug laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, "That might be it. Phoenix isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He's a genius in the air—but that didn't save him from a gross miscalculation of the number of g's he'd be hit with on a turn like that."_

_ "You think Phoenix is a good pilot?"_

_ "One of the best I've ever seen," Doug said, "Not that I have very much more experience than he does."_

_ "You'll help me visit my brother on base?"_

_ "Of course," Doug said._

* * *

"Are you still going to take me to the airport?"

"Yeah, man," Larry said.

Phoenix went back to his room and started to pack his things. He didn't have a whole lot to take with him, but his mom had been asking to see him in uniform. So he was going to bring a set of summer whites with him.

He paused his packing and stared at the object he'd pulled from the inside pocket of the bag. He smiled sadly, the heart shaped pendant Dahlia had given him was starting to patina and the blue glass seemed to have darkened as well.

"Phoenix!" Larry called from the common room.

Phoenix shoved the necklace back into his bag and then pulled down his hat bag and took out his combination cover.

"Hey! Nick!" Larry shouted again.

"I just got a couple of things to pack!" Phoenix said.

He removed the khaki from the cover and replaced it with white. Then he put it back in its case. He carefully fit the case into his duffel and shoved clothes around it to protect it.

Larry entered the room, "Did you hear about Doug?"

"No," Phoenix said, "You guys gossip like little old ladies."

"Whatever, Dude," Larry held out his phone so Phoenix could read his texts, "No one's seen him since Friday and he didn't muster this morning."

"Maybe he got drunk and they arrested him," Phoenix shrugged and then picked up his backpack and the duffel bag.

"He's been UA all day," Larry said, "If he isn't found by the end of today, he'll be marked AWOL."

"I don't know," Phoenix said, "Doug never seemed like the type to just take off like that."

"That's what the guys were saying," Larry said, "Some of them are saying that he—you know…"

Larry mimicked shooting himself in the head with a finger gun.

Phoenix shook his head, "Save all the speculation for now. You don't want to get dragged into whatever mess has happened.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! **_

_**This story is not very popular, so it means a lot that you're sticking with me.**_

_Oh Dahlia's conniving evil self. She's got Doug in her clutches, I wonder what she'll do to him?_

_CAC-Common Access Card- A Military ID Card. Carried by active duty members._

_Cover-refers to the various hats worn in uniform. In this case, Phoenix is wearing a garrison cap. (it's the one that looks like an envelope)_

_JP-5 A type of jet fuel used for gas turbine_


	5. Shore Leave

**Chapter 5:**

**Shore Leave**

* * *

_"Phoenix Wright!"_

_ Phoenix turned when he heard his name being called. Then he frowned when he recognized the speaker._

_ (What the—?! Him of all people!)_

_ Miles approached him and held out his hand in greeting. Phoenix glanced pointedly at his hand and refused the handshake._

_ "Why are you here?" Phoenix said._

_ "Your mother asked me if I could drive you home from the airport, she's busy you see, and she could not come herself."_

_ "Uh-huh… She's busy with what?"_

_ "I'm not sure… Cooking, maybe?"_

_ Phoenix turned and went back to the baggage claim, "I only have one bag."_

_ Despite Phoenix's rough greeting, Miles seemed very happy to see him. Miles even helped Phoenix carry his meager luggage to the beat up mini-van he still drove._

_ "I thought you said you got a job at Hammond's firm?"_

_ Miles shook his head, "I did, I've only had a few cases yet, and they weren't exactly the kind with a big pay-off. I still work at the school and I take any odd job that I can find. That's how I first got in touch with your mom."_

_ Phoenix stared at him and then nodded, "You're creepy."_

_ "It's not like that at all," Miles said._

_ "Fine, you can drive me home—only because I don't feel like walking to the bus stop."_

_ "Oh good," Miles said._

_ "See? You say stuff that way and it makes you sound so creepy."_

_ "I'm sorry," Miles said, "I'll try not to."_

_ "It's fine, whatever," Phoenix said, "just take me home."_

* * *

Phoenix awoke in his old bedroom. Not much had changed in that room, though he'd been gone for almost five years. In those five years he'd grown out of these trappings and yet there was something comforting and familiar about sitting in his old room.

It was nice to see mom again and to get to relax and not do anything for the next couple weeks. Well, she'd probably ask him to change the light bulbs and stuff—she hadn't yet. But that's usually what she did.

He lay in bed, it was very early, about four in the morning. He'd gotten used to getting up before dawn in Virginia, which was four hours ahead. Technically he had slept in until eight, but it was four in the fricking morning here and no one was awake except him.

Phoenix got out of bed and started to dress in a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. He could go for a run—he was on leave, but he was still in the Navy. That would kill some time at least.

He got out there in the pre-dawn chill, which was nothing compared to the chill in Virginia, and figured he'd run as far as his legs would take him. He made it just over four and a half miles when he realized he still had to return home. So he turned and went home.

The sun was up by the time he got home and he'd managed to work up quite a sweat. It was just after seven and the house was quiet, but he could hear the coffee machine percolating.

"Sweetheart?" Mom called from the kitchen, "where'd you go this morning?"

He leaned into the kitchen so she could see him and grinned, "Good morning, mom."

"Oh, you ran this morning?" Mom asked, "Do you do that everyday?"

"Not like this," he said, "but yeah, I get paid to work out."

He laughed and Mom shook her head, "That's why you're so skinny."

Phoenix frowned, "I'm thirty pounds heavier than the last time you saw me."

Mom ignored him, "Are you going to take a shower?"

"I'll be quick," he said, "and started to turn away."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon," he said.

Mom had already set the table and put out food. She must've decided biscuits were in order as well as French toast and orange juice. Phoenix eyed the table suspiciously.

"Mom, this looks awesome," he said, "but don't you think it's a little much for the both of us?"

"Oh Marie and her son are going to join," Mom said cheerily and then sipped her coffee.

Phoenix walked over to the coffee machine to get himself a cup.

"Miles is coming too," Mom added and Phoenix poured coffee over his hand at the mention of Miles and he hissed at the pain of the scalding liquid.

"Mom," he said as he ran his burned hand under the tap, "Just how often do you ask that guy to come over?"

"I feel sorry for him sometimes," Mom said, "and he's very helpful."

Phoenix frowned at her.

"You left me here," Mom said, "What else am I supposed to do?"

Phoenix's frown became a scowl, "I didn't do this to spite you."

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart," Mom said and she got up and joined him in front of the sink, "Don't think that I'm not. I talk about you to everyone, they're all excited to see you in your uniform."

"I'm not upset that you chose this, I just wished you'd talked to me about it before you started signing contracts."

"Mom, what difference would it make?" Phoenix said.

"It does make a difference," Mom said looking up at him, "More than you think."

* * *

"_Dahlia? It's me, I'm here at home," Phoenix said excitedly when she'd picked up the phone._

"_Oh, how nice," Dahlia said and she rolled her eyes. Phoenix could be such a ridiculous sap sometimes._

"_So, I'm going to hang out with my mom tomorrow morning until after lunch. She wants to parade me around town in my whites. But I wanted to see you. Can you come by around two, maybe?"_

"_That would be perfect," Dahlia giggled coquettishly on the phone, but she had a much more sinister plan in mind._

"_It's been so long since we've seen each other," Dahlia continued, "A long time since we've made love."_

_He was probably blushing on the other end of the line with his mouth gaping open like a fish._

"_Yeah…" was all he managed._

_Dahlia giggled again, this was her chance to get him all ready for Iris. Iris won't know what hit her._

_Serves her right for 'falling in love' or whatever such nonsense she'd been spouting. She won't like Phoenix like that. After all, he's just another man._

* * *

"Oh look at that handsome fellow," the old lady behind the bakery counter said, "Hubba hubba."

Phoenix felt himself blush. This felt like a punishment.

"This is my pilot," Mom said proudly.

"You're little Phoenix? Boy I haven't seen you since you were—when was that Ella? He had that sparkly suit thing."

Another older woman walked to the front and looked over the counter at Phoenix, "Wow, I can't believe it's the same kid."

"When was the last time you came in here?" Mom asked.

Phoenix put his head down, "It was Homecoming, my senior year. I was in the band."

"That's right," the first old woman said, "You looked so cute! But I have to say this one looks much better. And the white makes it look very clean…"

While the woman rattled on Phoenix leaned toward his mother, "Mom, I think I'm going to wait outside."

Mom nodded in reply and Phoenix waved at the old women before exiting the store.

Miles Edgeworth was standing outside staring at the ground in deep contemplation.

"Now I know why you didn't want to go in," Phoenix said.

Miles looked at him and then gave a slight smile.

"Last time I went in there, one of them pinched me," he said, "I find it very uncomfortable to go in, especially by myself."

"Miles," Phoenix said, "Those biddies don't mean any harm."

"You know that stuff makes me uncomfortable," Miles replied.

Phoenix chuckled and gazed out at the streets of the town he grew up in. Miles was staring at the ground again and Phoenix could feel anxiety oozing off of him. He looked at Miles sidelong.

"I don't even remember why we stopped talking," Phoenix said.

Miles looked back at him still frowning, "Mostly it was because—"

Phoenix held up his hand to stop him, "I don't remember."

Miles nodded, catching his drift.

"I know I'm always angry at you when you call," Phoenix said, "But I don't know… I'm kind of glad to see you."

They stood quietly for at least a couple minutes—because it felt like forever—before Phoenix grew fed up with the silence and opened his mouth to say something. The most unlikely thing happened, Miles held up a hand and spoke first.

"I'm glad you are doing well," Miles said, "I did worry when you and Dahlia took off together."

"Thanks," Phoenix said stiffly. It still felt weird to talk to Miles.

"Do you worry that you will get dirty wearing that?" Miles asked him with a sincere interest.

Phoenix looked down at himself and adjusted his belt, "All the time," he replied.

"Do you have to wear this every time you're not flying?"

Phoenix chuckled, "No, that would make me crazy. I only wore this because I thought Mom would like it."

"She misses you so much," Miles said, "All she talks about is how brave and selfless you are. You'd think you were a war hero or something."

Phoenix laughed, "I still haven't gone on deployment yet."

"Is that bad?" Miles asked.

Phoenix shrugged, "It's not the end of the world and it's not my fault… Miles, how much do you like working for Bob Hammond?"

Miles only shrugged, "I don't like working for him. I don't like him at all."

Phoenix looked at him, surprised.

"I didn't have many options, and I need the work."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't work somewhere if you hate it," Phoenix said.

"Not everyone can have that privilege."

* * *

_"I don't care about that," Dahlia said on the phone, "Tell me how you're going get me ready…?_

_ Phoenix was quiet, he still wasn't exactly a pro at this kind of stuff, and then he said, "I want you to tell me what you want."_

(Ha! Clever…)

_ "Oooh Phoenix, where do I start?" She laughed and started to list out in detail everything she could think of. She could hear his breathing quicken on the phone._

_ "Wait Dollie," Phoenix said, "My mom is in the house."_

_ "Is she in your bedroom with you?"_

_ "I just don't want her to think—"_

_ "What are you? Twelve?"_

_ "No Dollie wai—"_

_ She hung up the phone. She sighed and waited a moment before dialing another number._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "How are ya sis?"_

_ "Oh… Dahlia?"_

_ "Who else? It's not like you get that many phone calls or anything."_

_ "Yeah," Iris said, "I'm sorry…"_

_ "Just listen," Dahlia replied, "You're going to go visit Phoenix at his house tomorrow at around two o'clock."_

_ "But Dahlia I—"_

_ "No! No buts! Do it or the next time I see him he's dead. I sick and tired of this crap Iris! I need that necklace! Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes, Dahlia, I'm sorry I upset you," Iris said, "Please don't be angry with me?"_

_ "Ugh… You're so pathetic… I don't care how you do it, but get over there and see him like I told you to."_

* * *

Iris smiled when he entered the room. She had her legs crossed on the bed, back against the pillows, and her dyed hair hung loose. Phoenix shot her a sidelong look before surprising her with a kiss.

"Oh," She said and put her hand on her cheek where he'd kissed her.

"Oh?" Phoenix said glancing at her from where he'd bounded across the room. He had his back to her, but turned slightly toward her so that she could see the black and gold epaulets he was wearing on the shoulders of his white uniform.

Iris felt her breath catch. He looked pure and heroic dressed like that and standing in the light. He'd changed a lot since she'd last seen him. His shoulders seemed broader and his arms stronger. His skin looked darker, as if he'd been spending more time in the sun.

She gasped when he undid his belt and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's been so long," Phoenix said, "all I can think about is you."

"I've missed you too," Iris tried to hide the dread she was feeling as he pulled his tee-shirt over his head. His body was very different. Iris found it difficult not to stare at him.

"When we talked on the phone last night, I couldn't believe it," Phoenix said, "I never even realized just how much I missed making love—"

"Feenie, not so fast!"

He paused where he was on all fours an arm on each side of her.

_(Dahlia I don't believe it!)_

"Sorry," he said and Iris tried to back out from under him.

He bent his elbows so that their faces came together and she let him kiss her. Then she put her hands against his chest and pushed. She couldn't move him, but he seemed to take the hint and sat up on his knees. He was looking at her in confusion and surprise.

"Dollie," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Feenie," she said, "you just surprised me that's all."

_(The least you could do was warn me, Dahlia.)_

"We talked about it last night," Phoenix said, "You said you couldn't wait to have me—"

"No!" Iris said, "I ch-changed my mind."

"You changed your…" Phoenix looked hurt, "Well, that's fine. I guess."

_(Oh Feenie, I've never done more than kiss a man before—and you were the only one.)_

"I'm sorry," her voice was almost inaudible and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Phoenix smiled—she could tell he was forcing it—but at least he was trying. He put a hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb beneath her eye where a tear had spilled.

"Dahlia, I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do," Phoenix said, "Even if you changed your mind about it."

_(Iris, my name is Iris!)_

"I'm sorry," Iris said for lack of a better reply.

"Stop apologizing," Phoenix said with a chuckle.

"I'm so—"

He kissed her again to stop her saying it and then he rolled onto his back beside her with one arm behind his head. Iris looked sidelong at him; he was staring toward the window thoughtfully. The light caught in his dark eyes and brought out a deep blue, like sapphire. He had his other hand resting idle on his flat stomach. Iris caught herself staring again and turned her gaze toward the ceiling.

_(He's doing that on purpose.)_

"Do you want to walk down to the lake at Peoples Park?"

"I would love to," Iris said.

"We could get dinner while we're out."

"That sounds nice," she said.

He turned to her and smiled. Phoenix was never more handsome than when he smiled like that.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! **_

_Yes! Featuring Poor! Edgeworth! I was wondering how things might have turned out for him, if he left the Von Karma's early._

_There will be eventual PhoenixXIris. I haven't done this pairing before, but it works best for this series._

_Dahlia is a total B!_


	6. Remove Before Flight

**Chapter 6:  
****Remove Before Flight**

* * *

_They walked side by side along the short balustrade that marked the boundary between the park and the steep cliff over looking the lake. Up ahead the ground leveled out and they could walk right on the water. But for now, Phoenix was content to be alone with his girl, where no one could talk them out of it or interrupt their plans._

_Phoenix took her hand as they walked. Her fingers twined with his as they walked following the slope down towards the water._

_The sun was low and yellowing in the sky, and the lake shone like molten gold._

"_Dahlia," Phoenix said._

_She looked up at him and smiled._

"_You know, every time I see you ask about that necklace," he began._

_Iris felt dread and fear rise in her throat._

_He held out his hand and waited for her to hold hers open. When she did he dropped the pendant in her hand._

"_Feenie!" She looked at the necklace in her hands, how long had she been trying to get this? Why didn't she want it? It was like holding a snake._

"_I wanted to give that back," Phoenix said, "I know how much it means to you…"_

"_Th-thank you…" She looked away from him. What he might mistake for demure she used to hide her shame._

"_Dollie," Phoenix stopped walking, "I have something else…"_

"_Oh…" Iris thought._

_(Don't do this! There will only be tears!)_

_He knelt and dug a small velvet box out of his pocket, "Dahlia Hawthorne," he said._

_(No no no! This can't happen! Dahlia will—)_

"_For all of the time we've had together, the good and the bad," Phoenix continued._

_(I love you so much Phoenix. But I lied to you.)_

"…_and whatever the future throws at us…"_

_(My name is Iris…)_

"…_I'd rather face all of it, with you…"_

_(Feenie…)_

"_Will you marry me, Dollie?"_

_She burst into tears and he stood up, confused by her reaction._

* * *

"Mom," Phoenix said over his untouched breakfast.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said, "I just… I wanted to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you about it but I got… I mean things move so fast you know and I wasn't going to, but she was there and I had it with me so I decided right then that I just—"

"Nick?"

Phoenix smiled at his mother.

"I asked Dahlia to marry me."

* * *

"_YOU DID WHAT?"_

"_Um…Dah—" Iris began._

"_YOU IDIOT!"_

_Dahlia was livid. How could Iris do this? Marrying the idiot would defeat the whole purpose—did she get the necklace?_

"_Iris did you at least get the necklace?"_

_She hesitated, "Uh… He had it with him…"_

_DAMN!_

"_ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY ME?"_

"_No…" _

"_You're doing this because you don't love me. You're my twin, you're supposed to be like my other half!"_

_Iris was crying and blubbering on the phone now. Good grief._

"_Dahlia, he loves you so much! Why can't you see that? He could make your life happy. Can't you see?"_

_Oh spare me…_

"_Iris… Shh. Iris, stop crying," Dahlia said, "How long ago did it happen?"_

"_Not terribly long," she said between sobs._

"_Go stop him and tell him you changed your mind!"_

"_Dahlia he already left," Iris was still crying, "Dahlia, nice guys like Phoenix—"_

"_Stop that!" Dahlia said, "I have bigger problems right now than getting hitched to that idiot."_

* * *

"Congratulations," Miles said, but his voice didn't ring so sanguine.

Phoenix sat on a stool behind the counter wearing a hoodie with the hood up. He leaned against the wall so that only two of the stool's legs touched the floor.

"Don't try to analyze this," Phoenix said, "Just be happy for me."

Miles nodded and went to put up a stack of books he'd borrowed and left on the counter. Working at Ivy's bookstore had some merits—especially for someone who'd been working there for a couple years like Miles.

"Miles," Phoenix said and he sat up so that the stool slammed into the floor, "Talk to me."

Miles returned from behind the shelves empty handed.

"If you're happy, then I'll be happy for you," he said, "I'm… just…"

"What?"

"Will you come back in another few months and then marry her? Will you marry her in Virginia? What will she do when you're gone on deployment?"

"Look, that's for me to worry about, okay?" Phoenix said.

Miles was quiet, and he went back to the shelves to pull out another book and started reading.

"How long are you going to be here?" Phoenix said finally unable to take the silence.

"I'm enrolled in a graduate program, part time. Part of my credit is from the work I do at the firm."

"And then?"

"What?"

"What's next for you?"

"I'm…"

"You'll get your own clients at this mid-grade law firm. Making ends meet by chasing ambulances and finding non-fatal car accidents. Maybe, someday if you're real good, you can have your own billboard on I-10."

Miles frowned. Phoenix swallowed.

_(I'm pushing buttons aren't I?)_

"I'm going to face Manfred Von Karma in court," Miles said, "and I'm going to beat him."

"Then what?"

For the first time since he'd picked up the book, Miles' eyes left the page. He didn't answer.

Phoenix turned away from him and climbed off of the stool, "I just… I always thought you had a lot more to offer the world."

He turned to face his friend. Miles was staring at him with a slight scowl and a faint blush to his cheeks. Whatever emotion threatened to break through faded after a moment and he shook his head and smirked at Phoenix.

"I'm not going to join the Navy."

"It's not all ships and pilots… You could be a lawyer."

Miles chuckled and began reading again.

* * *

_The car stopped near the culvert near one of the many civil war battlefields in the area. There was silence for a while and then the passenger door opened and a man fell out of it. She came out and used her feet to push and kick him into the culvert._

_ He had already been soaked in JP-5 before she brought him there._

_ All she had to do was light a match and head back to Florida._

* * *

"So anyway, man," Larry said, "You're going to marry that girl?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

"She has a doppelganger. That's what Doug said."

"Um, okay…"

"Did you hear he went AWOL? No one's seen him for a couple days. I told you man, he offed himself."

"Is that why you called, Larry? To spread some gossip?"

"No! I missed you. It's not the same sleeping in our room all alone."

"Shut up, Larry."

"Hey, congrats, man."

"Thanks, Larry."

* * *

_"Iris, just go visit him. Or call him at least, he won't leave me alone, and I'm kind of busy these days."_

_ "I can't! If I see him again, I'll tell him the truth, Dahlia. I can't do this anymore!"_

_ Dahlia put the phone on speaker and screamed._

_ "Stop!" Iris said._

_ "How could you do this to your own sister? I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to help us! Be patient Iris and play along. I promise someday we'll have everything we want."_

_ "Dahlia we can't keep doing this. Phoenix isn't stupid—what if he finds out?"_

_ "He won't find out if you play your part. Break off the engagement before he leaves California."_

_ "But D-dahlia…"_

_ "Iris..."_

_ "Okay. I'll try…"_

_ "Iris!" _

_ "I'll break it off…"_

* * *

"Why were you hiding out?" Phoenix asked and he grabbed her hand and drew her closer and kissed her.

Iris blushed prettily, "I wasn't hiding! I was only… I lost track of the time, and I was making something for you."

"Oh…" Phoenix grabbed the back of his head and laughed, remembering the pink sweater she made for him. It was locked safely in his locker in the barracks where he would pull it out (for morale purposes) every time there was a command function and the temperature allowed.

"Since you're so much bigger and stronger," she smiled, "I have to make you a new sweater!"

"D'aww… Can I see it?"

She swatted at his hand, "Not til Christmas, silly!"

Up ahead Miles was walking his dog and making gagging faces at Phoenix when Iris wasn't looking.

Phoenix grabbed her up suddenly and spun her around, when he put her down he pulled her in to kiss her, and Iris couldn't remember why she was there in the park with him.

"I love you Dollie."

Then it happened. It was like the breaking of a spell.

"Feenie," Iris said and she raced for the worst, "I don't think I can marry you."

Phoenix stared at her, startled, "What?"

"I don't think I can—"

"But yesterday you said—"

"Excuse me! Are you Phoenix Wright?"

He came out of nowhere. A non-descript man in non-descript slacks wearing a splashy windbreaker that celebrated the Rams.

Phoenix looked over at Miles who only shrugged in his direction.

"Um, Yes," Phoenix said.

"Phoenix Wright, Lieutenant Junior Grade, United States Navy?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

The Rams jacket man apologized to Iris and looked very seriously at Phoenix, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bobby Fullbright, Special Agent, NCIS."

"Oh," Phoenix said, "one second, please?"

"Take your time," the agent said.

"Dahlia," Phoenix said, "We're not finished. I love you. Go with Miles for now."

Iris only nodded.

The agent was grinning at the exchange, "Your sweetheart, I take it?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said nervously, "My fiancé."

"Oh, congratulations," the agent said smiling, "You are a lovely couple."

"Oh, thanks," Phoenix said, "What can I help you with?"

Agent Fullbright extended his badge suddenly and flipped it open so Phoenix xould see his credentials. Sure enough, his badge read NCIS.

"Justice for our men who serve!" Agent Fullbright said.

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"No," Fullbright said, "I don't think so."

Phoenix stared at him and the Agent grinned back and adjusted his gold tinted aviator glasses.

_(What the heck?)_

"I just want to ask a few questions about Doug Swallow."

"Okay," Phoenix said.

"Did you know Doug Swallow?"

"Yes."

"Where were you on the night of June 30th?"

"I was in my barracks in Oceana… I had an early flight the next day."

"Okay, so you were flying that night?"

"No, my flight took off at six fifteen on the First. I was probably asleep if you mean later that night."

"What about in the early evening? Did you go to chow?"

"Um… No… I was just kind of sitting in the common room watching TV."

"Is there any reason that you decided to skip chow that night?"

"I don't…"

"Do you know who else missed chow that night?"

"No!"

"Doug Swallow…"

"Am I a suspec—"

"No, no," Agent Fullbright said and slapped Phoenix hard on the back, "You're not in trouble. I am going to have to take you into custody and escort you back to Oceana in connection with an ongoing investigation."

"Wait a second!" Phoenix said.

Suddenly Special Agent Fullbright had him on the ground and was handcuffing him.

"What? I thought you said—"

"What is this!" He heard Miles say, "He has rights! You can't just—"

Fullbright yanked Phoenix to a standing position and tapped his foot before offering a sharp salute, "Justice!"

He let down the salute smartly, "Is served!"

"Wait you can't just—!"

* * *

_"Dahlia!"_

_ "Did you break it off?"_

_ "He got arrested by NCIS!"_

_ "What's that?"_

_ "I don't know but the guy had a badge and everything!"_

* * *

"So you see Ms Wright," Agent Fullbright said, "It's really just a formality."

"Thank goodness," Mom said.

"By the way is this an herbal teasan?" He raised his cup to indicate the tea they were drinking, "It is exquisite!"

"Thanks," she said, "I ordered it in a catalog."

"You'll have to share that with me sometime," Agent Fullbright said.

Phoenix came out of his room carrying his duffel and his hat bag. He gave agent Fullbright a dirty look.

"Are you ready Phoenix? May I call you Phoenix? Or perhaps there is something shorter—?"

"I'm just going to say goodbye to my mom," Phoenix said.

Phoenix dropped his duffel and hugged his mother, "Be good," she told him.

"I'm always good," he replied, though in the mad confusion, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! **_

_All three of you are awesome! This story is a lot of fun for me, but I think it kind of rubs most people the wrong way. Oh well!_

_Sorry Fullbright fans, Bobby's only making a cameo here._


	7. General Quarters

**Chapter 7:  
****General Quarters**

* * *

_"How do like being a pilot?" NCIS Special Agent Bobby Fullbright said and he smiled at Phoenix in a way that made Phoenix cringe in his seat._

_ "I like it," Phoenix said._

_ "I bet it's ruined this for you," Fullbright said and he laughed at his comment._

_ Phoenix sat back in his seat and stared out of the window. He didn't mind passenger planes. It's not like he could sign out an F-18 and fly it home. Passenger planes were a necessary evil._

_ "What's going to happen to me?" Phoenix said, low, so that only Fullbright could hear him._

_ "I have no idea," the NCIS Agent laughed, "I'm supposed to get you to Norfolk, that's all I know."_

_ "Do you like doing this?" Phoenix asked._

_ "Doing what? My job?" Fullbright looked at him incredulously, "I love my job."_

* * *

Phoenix paced the corridor frowning. They'd made him put on a uniform, NWU's and he was allowed to go into the barracks. An MA guarded the door leading outside and another the door to his room.

He wasn't allowed to talk to anyone and he wasn't allowed to call anyone. He waited for hours in his room or the corridor beyond until Commander Armando came to see him.

There was a woman with him, another Lieutenant Commander, but she was a staff officer—Legal.

"Afternoon," Armando said, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Phoenix said, "I wish I knew what was going on, but other than that… I'm kind of hungry too."

The female commander held out her hand, "My name is Mia Fey, I'm going to be the defense council—"

"Commander Fey," Armando said with a wry smile, "He doesn't even know what he's in for."

She looked shocked.

"He hasn't been formally charged yet," Commander Armando said, "But we're about to release him to the brig."

She nodded firmly.

Commander Armando smiled at her, relax kitten, none of this stuff is new.

Phoenix had to pack his bag and when that was done, an MA took it away, and then they handcuffed him. Commander Fey seemed to be watching him scrupulously.

They sat in his room and waited, him, handcuffed and now, shackled too. Both Commanders hovering near the door. An MA standing over him.

Phoenix wondered where Larry was, and if he knew that this was going on.

Finally, Phoenix looked at his Commander, "Commander Armando, sir," he said, "Is Doug really dead?"

Commander Armando closed his eyes and then looked away. Commander Fey looked at Phoenix with a frown.

* * *

"_Iris?"_

"_Yes… Hello Dahlia," she sounded stuffy, like she'd been crying._

"_Where the hell have you been! I've been trying to call you!"_

"_I'm s-s-sorry," Iris whimpered, "I'm so scared…"_

"_Do you know why Phoenix won't answer his phone?"_

"_I told you, those people arrested him," Iris said, "They came here yesterday to ask questions."_

"_What kind of questions?"_

"_They asked me if I knew someone named Doug Swallow. If I knew of any enemies that Phoenix had—"_

"_What did you tell them about Doug?"_

"_Nothing! I don't know anyone named—"_

"_Stop crying! You useless biddy," Dahlia said, "What else?"_

"_Th-they gave me their card," Iris said, "Did you want that number?"_

"_Why would I—" Dahlia had a sudden epiphany, "Actually, yes. Give me that number." _

* * *

"Do you remember me from a few nights ago?" Commander Fey asked, she smiled prettily at him before taking a seat across from him.

Phoenix only nodded somberly, arms crossed and head down.

"Like I said the other day, I'm going to be your defense council in this court martial," Fey said, "Kind of like your lawyer."

Phoenix stared at her.

"Um… How about we start with…? Um… can you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Phoenix said, "I was still having eye problems so I was kind of down that night and I sat in the common room watching TV. Then I went to bed and the next day Larry took me to the airport."

"Do you remember what was on television?"

"No," Phoenix said, "I wasn't really watching, because I couldn't see."

"Hmm… How about… How long have you known Doug Swallow?"

"Maybe six months," Phoenix said.

"Would you say you were close?"

"Not really, he was one of the more senior guys in the squadron and I'm kind of new, so we didn't talk a lot. But we talked sometimes."

"Is there any reason why you'd want to see Doug Swallow dead?"

"I didn't kill him!"

"I know," Fey said, "But I need to make sure we're not blindsided by a motive later on."

Phoenix frowned, "I never had a problem with him. He was a pretty nice guy."

"Have you ever had any problems with the other officers in the squadron?"

Phoenix hesitated, "No…"

Commander Fey eyed him coldly.

"Well, I don't think Lieutenant Engarde liked me. I was angry at him after some BFM we'd flown the week before last."

"Why were you angry at him?"

"He was… He was being reckless. It seemed like he was trying to get me to crash my plane," Phoenix said, "I was able to maneuver away from him, but I was injured because of it. So yeah, I was kind of pissed. Other than that I never had an issue with him."

"Do you know anyone who had a problem with Lieutenant Swallow?"

"No. He was a nice guy."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

Phoenix looked at her worriedly, "I didn't hurt anyone—I wasn't even here."

"I believe you," Commander Fey said, "Don't worry about that."

* * *

_"Mom…"_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yes, mom," Phoenix said._

_ "I really don't know what else to say… Have you talked with Miles? Maybe he can help, he is a lawyer."_

_ "He has to be certified to practice in this state… I'm pretty sure he can't just show up and be my lawyer. I mean, I have a Navy lawyer—from the JAG Corps. She seems like she knows what she's doing."_

_ "We're trying to see what we can do," Mom said, "They've put up a collection for us in town so we can try to fly out there."_

_ "You really don't have to," Phoenix said._

_ "Sometimes you have to accept help, you can't try and figure it out on your own."_

_ "You worry too much," Phoenix said, "I haven't done anything wrong, they've got nothing on me."_

_ "How can you say that while they've got you in prison?"_

_ "I'm not in prison…" Phoenix rolled his eyes, "I'm in holding at the brig. It's different."_

* * *

"Engarde is going to testify for the government," Commander Fey said, "I need you to tell me if you and he had any problems—aside from the flight you mentioned."

Phoenix shook his head, "I mean he kind of picked on me at PT, but I thought it was just for fun. You know, because I'm new."

Commander Fey stared at him waiting for more. Phoenix swallowed, he was starting to sweat under that serious glare.

"I guess he seemed kind of angry when he found out I was going to replace Doug at the Graduation."

"What do you mean? Who's graduation?"

"At the Naval Academy," Phoenix said, "They usually have a team do a fly over at the commencement ceremony, I was going to be on that team this year. I was replacing Doug, but Engarde was the one who got upset."

"You don't know anyone who might have had it out for Lieutenant Swallow?"

Phoenix shook his head.

* * *

_"Dahlia Hawthorne?"_

_ "May I ask who's calling?" Dahlia said._

_ "My name is Tyrone Badd," the caller said, "I'm a Special Agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, NCIS."_

_ "Oh," she said, "Hello."_

_ "I have a few questions concerning an investigation in Virginia Beach, are you currently in Virginia?"_

_ "No, I've never been to Virginia," Dahlia said._

_ "Never?"_

_ "That's right," Dahlia said._

_ "Do you know Doug Swallow?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Phoenix Wright?"_

_ "Um…" Dahlia said, "Yes. I know Phoenix Wright."_

* * *

"Sir," Phoenix stood when he saw Commander Armando. The commander motioned for him to sit and relax. He had his coffee mug with him and set it on the table in front of him.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up?" the Commander said.

"I'm fine," Phoenix said, "I just wish I knew more about what's going on."

Commander Armando shook his head, "I can't say if I did…"

"You believe me, sir," Phoenix asked, "Don't you?"

"I doesn't matter what we believe, does it? All that matters is what can be proven. I can talk about how bitter my coffee is, but you'll never know until you've had some for yourself."

"Um… Yeah…"

"I did look into something for you, but you are allowed to have a civilian lawyer, if you don't think the counsel provided can provide an adequate defense."

"No, she's good," Phoenix said, "Mia… I mean Commander Fey is very good. I trust her."

Commander Armando smiled and then took a draught from his coffee mug, "There's a kitten with claws."

Phoenix thought it best not to respond to that.

"I just hope this goes quickly," The commander said, "Before it tears the squadron apart."

Phoenix nodded, "I'm sorry, sir…"

"Stop it! You should only be sorry if you're guilty!"

Phoenix looked at the commander and nodded.

"I'll be there at your Court Martial," the commander said.

"Thank you, sir," Phoenix said, "I can't wait for it to get started. So we can get it over with."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Everyone who reads this is awesome! I love you all!**_

_Sort of a short bridge chapter…_

_Happy New Year! Wooo! 2014!_

_NWU-Navy Working Uniform – basically, Navy Camouflage uniform (it's blue!)_

_MA-Master at Arms – Navy cops (Military Police or MP)_

_In courts martial, the trial counsel (prosecution) represents the United States government._


End file.
